Miel con sabor a acero
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Volver a casa, una casa a medias derruida una casa que, a pesar de haber pasado más de veinte años sigue oliendo a humo, a hechizos y a muerte. Me pregunto cómo los niños pueden vivir aquí, sin contagiarse del olor a podredumbre, de los gritos de muerte escondidos tras las paredes, hasta que me doy cuenta que sólo soy yo quien los siente. Reto Momentos del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK, yo no soy capaz de escribir algo tan trágico.

**N.A:** Esta historia participa en el reto _**Momentos Perdidos Momentos Creados**_ del foro _**Provocare Ravenclaw**_. Dedicado a mis increíbles musas anónimas.

* * *

**Angelina Johnson. Febrero de 2.023**

Volver aquí después de tanto tiempo, volver a casa, una casa a medias derruida una casa que, a pesar de haber pasado más de veinte años sigue oliendo a humo, a hechizos y a muerte. Me pregunto cómo los niños pueden vivir aquí, sin contagiarse del olor a podredumbre, de los gritos de muerte escondidos tras las paredes, hasta que me doy cuenta que sólo soy yo quien los siente.

Aunque no es cierto, mientras el profesor de mi hijo me acompaña a su despacho veo cómo se estremece al pasar por esos lugares, como evita mirar el Gran Comedor y acelera el paso, veo cómo evita pasar por el pasillo del séptimo piso, ese pasillo, y veo cómo se encoge al ver las partes del muro reconstruidas. Estoy segura que también ha oído el mismo ruido de las maldiciones que yo y lucha por no agacharse, ponerse a cubierto o simplemente sentarse a llorar en el suelo. No soy la única a quien le afecta este lugar, aunque para él debe ser peor, al fin y al cabo yo sólo vengo unos minutos, hablaré con el profesor de la última travesura y me iré, pero él… Él vive aquí casi diez meses al año, día y noche, debería estar permitido impartir clase estando borracho.

Pasamos por una ventana y veo el campo de Quidditch a lo lejos, los recuerdos vienen a mí, recuerdos felices por una vez, todas esas tardes entrenando, luchando, empapándome de barro para que llegara ese sábado y machacar a los otros, vencer y ganar la copa. Lo conseguimos varias veces y nunca me sentí tan feliz de ser cazadora.

No son los únicos recuerdos, por supuesto, aquí aposté con Katie Bell que sacaría más TIMO's que ella, aquí lloré desesperada porque Snape me había suspendido un examen de pociones, aquí Roger Davies me propuso salir con un ramo de gardenias… Qué grandes fueron esos tiempos de juventud.

Visitar Hogwarts me trae recuerdos inigualables, algunos provocan una sonrisa involuntaria en los labios, cargados de nostalgia y otros que me hacen estremecer, encogerme y tener ganas de salir corriendo. Hace muchos años que dejé de estudiar aquí, ahora son mis hijos quienes estudian aquí y es por eso que vengo. Mi pequeño Fred… es el digno hijo de su padre, y ha heredado bien el nombre de su tío ya que es revoltoso y aventurero como ellos. Es por él por quien estoy aquí tras recibir una carta de su jefe de casa, Neville Longbottom, pidiéndome que acuda a visitarle e idear un castigo para mi hijo quien, por lo visto, ha decidido hacer estallar un inodoro en el baño de las chicas.

El chico no tiene remedio, ha salido a su padre, una suerte que Roxanne sea un poco más calmada, de momento. Aunque daría lo que fuera por que George fuera lo mitad de trasto y liante de lo que es Fred, eso significaría que ha vuelto a ser como antes. ¿Por qué ya no es como antes? Por la misma razón que estoy aquí sola, sin que me acompañe mi marido, porque no puede soportar oír hablar, ver y ni mucho menos estar en Hogwarts. George Weasley no es ni una sombra de lo que fuera en su juventud, atrás quedan los tiempos en los que convertía a los estudiantes en canarios o creaba pantanos portátiles; ahora solo es un hombre mutilado.

No está mutilado porque le falte una oreja, todos y él el primero nos hemos acostumbrado a ese oscuro agujero en su cabeza, sino porque le falta un trozo de sí, de su alma, no un pedacito sino toda una mitad, su gemelo. Es por eso por lo que no se ha atrevido a venir al castillo, el lugar que desataría todos los recuerdos porque, a pesar de haber pasado veinte años, su memoria recuerda como si fuera ayer lo que sucedió aquella fatídica noche.

Es eso lo único en lo que puedo pensar mientras me siento en el despacho del jefe de casa y profesor de mi hijo y me cuenta, sonriendo a ratos, que mi hijo es travieso, un rebelde y que siempre está metido en todos los problemas, pero que le considera un muchacho encantador.

Al menos eso es lo que logro entender de los primeros quince minutos de charla, hasta que Neville Longbottom me sirve un más que necesario vaso de whisky de fuego y parece que las paredes deciden que no van a derrumbarse sobre mí.

No obstante los recuerdos se endulzan con la bebida y me encuentro recordando momentos de mi sexto curso, momentos en la Sala de los Menesteres, luchando en broma intentando prepararnos para una guerra que nos golpeará con más fuerza y prontitud de lo que jamás esperamos. En esa sala de veras vivimos reductos de felicidad, cuando las clases se hacían tediosas y medidas con regla, el quidditch había pasado de ser una pasión a un suplicio y hasta los encuentros en los pasillos eran castigados.

Me sorprende recordar con detalle el cambio que el ahora profesor de mi hijo sufrió en aquella época. Ahora ya sé que fue por culpa de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien asesinó en vida a sus padres, pero entonces parecía todo un milagro y son una larga sucesión de imágenes las que acuden a mi mente.

Neville encogiéndose cada vez que alguien se sentaba a su lado en las comidas, temiendo que le odiáramos más de lo que ya hacíamos; Neville colorado, tan colorado como el escarlata de su corbata, ahogado entre un mar de abrazos por haber ganado los puntos clave que nos dieron una victoria con sabor a eternidad; Neville llorando a escondidas en el silencio de la madrugada de la Sala Común, mascullando entre sollozos que nadie iría con él al baile, cómo iban a quererle a él; Neville con la sonrisa más ancha que he visto en mi vida, bailando a pisotones con la chica de trece años más guapa de todo el castillo; Neville deslumbrándonos en la Sala de los Menesteres; Neville organizando un hogar en Hogwarts para todos aquellos que habían perdido el suyo, haciéndose oír hasta fuera del colegio como el revolucionario que tenía en jaque a los mortífagos; Neville enfrentándose de cara al propio Voldemort, acabando con su más preciada mascota e incendiando de nuevo la rebelión, cuando todo estaba perdido y los gritos de los muertos superaban el latido de nuestros corazones.

El silencio se ha hecho en el despacho y me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevará observándome Neville Longbottom. Me pregunto si sentirá lástima de mí y cómo se puede ser tan valiente de vivir en el lugar donde todos perdimos la vida, debe ser una especie de héroe o algo por el estilo.

−Salgamos fuera, allí todo es más sencillo− propone y niego en silencio. Lo soportaré, no quiero ser débil y menos delante de él, hubo un tiempo en el que yo era valiente−. No importa, a mí también me costó al principio, en ocasiones también me cuesta y tengo que salir, porque el aire huele a humo y vuelan maldiciones por todas partes.

Él es realmente un hombre valiente. No debería, pero me sorprendo comparándole con mi marido y soy cruel, porque me encuentro pensando que él es más valiente, más fuerte, admirándole y, por fin, sintiéndome tranquila en ese castillo, porque él está ahí y sé que si pudiera ocurrir algo el estará allí para protegerme. Angelina, no pienses eso, a saber qué habría sido de Neville si hubiera perdido lo mismo que tu marido, su mitad, si hubiera vivido eso no sería tan valiente.

Pero me equivoco y lo sé, porque él ha crecido viendo a sus padres una vez por semana, visitándoles en la sala de enfermos mentales, intentando sonreír a pesar de que su padre no fuera capaz de reconocerle, empapelando su habitación con envoltorios de chicle que una desconocida llamada madre le regala cada domingo. Neville Longbottom no había perdido su mitad, pero había sufrido algo tan horrible como eso. Él era todo un héroe.

Al levantar la mirada siento que sus ojos leen la admiración en los míos y no se retiran, sino que siguen mirándose, encontrando en ellos algo que yo no puedo ver. Me escondo, finjo una tos inexistente y miro a una botella a medio vaciar, sin recordar qué le ha ocurrido.

−Estoy de acuerdo con castigar a Fred si no… lo volverá a hacer −mascullo, tratando de zanjar la visita. Pero parece que no funciona, porque oigo un suspiro exasperado del profesor.

−Tienes que afrontar lo que pasó, el olvido no existe salvo para los dementes.

Puede decirlo con toda la calma del mundo, con esa voz firme o con una voz temblorosa que grita, pero seguiré negando con la cabeza. ¿Acaso no siente cómo en este mismo momento la pared del séptimo piso se derrumba? El estruendo está a punto de dejarme sorda.

No, es imposible olvidar el horror de una guerra cuando vivo con el calco de mi primer amor, asesinado en este mismo momento. ¿Me sería más sencillo sobrevivir sin él? Me siento mezquina solo de pensarlo, pero sus ojos vuelven a taladrarme y los veo infundirme toneladas de tranquilidad.

Unos ojos como los suyos me harían la vida mucho más sencilla. Todo sería diferente, no tendría que convivir con el fantasma de la muerte, que me acosa en las madrugadas, se aparece en el reflejo del espejo del baño y en los desayunos dominicales en familia. ¿Puede tener la miel de sus ojos tal sabor a viga de acero? Nunca volvería a pasar miedo, la felicidad al fin sería posible, a su lado.

Su mano se desliza por la mesa hasta llegar a la mía, el tacto de sus dedos es áspero y puedo oler a tierra y savia desde mi lugar, huele a vida.

Pero la puerta se abre de golpe y entra un niño de trece años, el primer mulato con reflejos pelirrojos que he conocido, que se arroja a mis brazos con una expresión de santo que no concuerda en esa cara de bicho.

−Mamá, te prometo que no fui yo, el primo Albus me engañó, te lo juro por mi nombre.

Mi mano izquierda se retira de la mesa ni rápido ni lento, no sé de qué forma ni a qué velocidad, pero ahora se encuentra apoyada en los rizos de mi hijo, mientras me trago a mi misma y mis "peros" y le digo que nunca jure en vano, que no jure, que no mienta, que soy su madre y le conozco, que tiene que ser tan bueno como su prima Rose y estudiar un poco más.

Mis ojos gritan agonizantes una disculpa antes de retirarse del lugar de la paz y acompañar a mi hijo a la salida, se oye un suspiro a mi espalda y una despedida "_Gracias, profesor Longbottom, haga lo que crea conveniente y apoyaré su decisión" _que no es más que un grito sordo que clama _familia, deber, hijos_ y un millar de cosas que no se pueden decir, porque soy Angelina Weasley y hay gente que me necesita a su lado más que yo misma, como mi familia, por ejemplo.

* * *

Espero vuestras críticas como quien recibe un envoltorio de chicle para empapelar su habitación, ya sabéis, ¿no?


End file.
